Meddle MelloNear
by WinglessPride
Summary: He had to do it. But he didn't want to. Mello contemplates on whether to escape or stay. He doesn't want to do it, but he knows he has to. It's the only way, right? Will he go through with it? Or will Near's pleading stop him?


**Meddle**

The idea was inevitable now. He was too far ahead to turn back. Even if he wanted to, it was impossible. Reading the note over and over, his hands were quivering, tears were welling in his eyes. No, he wouldn't let them fall. He wasn't going down to that level. He was already so low.

Carefully, Mello set the note on his pillow and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "Be brave, common." He whispered to himself. But as he reached for the dresser drawer, he was stopped by a knock on the door.

He jolted back and spun around to face the rattling doorknob. "W-Who is it?" His voice wavered with terror. "It's me, Near." The muffled reply came from the other side. "Oh," Mello grumbled, instantly feeling annoyance towards the young detective. "What do you want?"

"Let me in," Near called softly. "Why should I? I'm busy!" "Please? I have to talk to you." Mello hesitated. Should he? Deciding that he could stall his plan just a little longer, he went to open the door. Mello was terrified of doing it, but he knew he had to do it.

With a click of the lock, the young chocolate-lover let Near in. "What is it you want to tell me?" He asked quickly. "Patience. What's the rush, Mello? Can't you wait?" Near settled himself on the bed, oblivious to the letter on the pillow next to him. "No," Mello said coldly. "I can't wait. Tell me now, brat! I'm busy as I said before." It hurt him to think that it would be the last time he'd ever call Near a brat, a big-headed twit, or a freak. Near sighed, resting the toy robot in his lap. "Alright, alright." He began. "I have information from Watari. It seems, if we're lucky, that we will get to - oh? What's this?" He interrupted himself, picking up the note.

Mello leaped for it, missing by an inch as Near moved aside. "It's nothing!" He cried. "A spare bit of parchment is all!" "Is it now? Then why does it have the words 'To Matt and, if I must, the brat Near'?" The young albino examined the outer side of the note in his hands.

"I-I..." Mello stuttered, fumbling for words. "Can't explain yourself, hmm?" Near said, flipping open the note. "Sad," He cleared his throat and began to read the note aloud. "Matt, my dearest friend, and, if you're even there, Near, the big-headed twit." He paused, giving Mello a look. Mello looked pained.

"I apologize, but, I couldn't take it anymore. The stress, the envy, the fear, the admiration. It was all too much. By now, you -" Near fell silent, reading ahead to himself. His navy blue eyes widened with fear. "By now," He continued shakily. "You know I am dead. I have k-killed myself. Yes, it's selfish, and I'm sorry, but it was unbearable. It's not because of either of you." Mello mouthed the words as Near red them, knowing them back and forth.

Near trembled, silent for a moment before whispering the rest; "Matt, you are now L's second successor. Make the best of it. Again, I'm sorry, b-but it's better this w-way. Sincerely, Mello." He dropped the note and looked at Mello, terrified. "Y-You were going to k-kill yourself?" He asked.

Mello didn't respond. "Answer me!" Near shouted, trembling like a leaf. "I still am," Mello responded with a heavy heart. The younger boy's dark eyes went wide. "W-What?"

"You heard me," Mello stood and walked over to the dresser again. "I - leave, Near. It'll be over soon." Near leapt up from the bed and grabbed Mello's hand before he got hold of the gun.

"I'm not leaving and you're not doing this!" He cried, looking much braver than he felt. "You're just a kid!" Mello snapped. "What do you know? You don't understand me!" "I don't have to, Mello! I know this is wrong and you can't do this!"

Mello tore his arm away and pulled out an old pistol from the drawer. "Go, Near!" "No!" Both boys shook with anger, terror, and unseen tears. "Don't do this, Mello! You're so much better." Near pleaded. "Leave me alone," The elder boy argued. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Then I'm not leaving!" Mello was silent for a long time, the gun clutched so tightly in his hand his knuckles turned white. "Fine," He finally whispered in a hoarse voice. Near tensed. "W-What are you doing?" He asked wearily as the older boy moved towards him.

"I said 'Fine'," Mello began, stopping behind Near. "And it will be fine. I'm sorry, Near."

Near struggled as Mello covered his eyes with his gloved hand. "Mello!" He cried. "Stop it! This isn't funny!" He heard Mello sniffle, as if trying not to cry.

"You mustn't see this." He whispered softly into Near's ear. Near heard the gun cock as Mello put it to his head. He froze, too numb and scared to move. "Mello," He choked out through his numbness. Without realizing it, Mello smiled. A sad, worn smile - like the smile of a person who's seen too many things. "Goodbye, Near." He said.

...And pulled the trigger.


End file.
